As is well known, the ventilation system of a vehicle delivers air to the passenger cabin through an air outlet assembly. Common locations for an air outlet assembly include a location above the instrument panel for the front-seat passengers (e.g., at the central control panel or on the driver side and the passenger side), a location at the control console or roof where such an air outlet assembly may be installed to provide ventilation for the back seats.
Based on customer's needs, an air outlet assembly is usually installed on the surface of the interior decoration panel near passengers. Passengers can adjust the direction of the air outlet assembly to change the direction of the air flowing from the air outlet assembly. However, in existing technologies, air outlet assemblies often use rigid linkages to enable the adjustment of the direction of air flows. In the above structure, pivot shafts must be installed where the linkages are hinged so that the direction of the vanes of the air outlet assembly may be adjusted. As such, the structure of the air outlet assembly is complex and unstable.